


Reverence

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [39]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hair is the colour of the sun and your reverent eyes are blinded by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverence

There's a fire in your chest. It rages in your heart, behind the tethers of your skin, and passed the barriers of your bones. It erupts from your mouth as a frothy foam—spluttering from your tongue in heaves and groans. It clogs your nose, your throat, and your lungs.

It is a weight on your chest. It is a shiver down your spine. It is a twist in your gut.

You can taste the salt of her tears on the tip of your tongue.

"Don't cry." Her words are whispered against your mouth. Her voice is soft. Her lips are gentle.

Your heart heaves in your chest and your stomach rolls in your gut.

"Klark," You gasp her name in desperation, stretching your hand out to curl your fingers through the fine strands of spun sunshine that flow around her head as a halo. 

"Leksa," She leans into your touch, and you watch the way that her tears slip down her cheeks with reverent eyes. "Don't cry." 

Your lungs lurch up your throat, and the flames tickle the tip of your tongue.

"Klark," You whimper—whisper—whine.

Your word falls onto silent ears. Bright—burning—beloved blue eyes slide closed, and her chest shudders one last breath, "Don't cry."


End file.
